jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Juliska1811/Miłość,odwaga, poświęcenie, rodzina
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę o walenie prosto z mostu - no wiecie np ,, Boże jakie to okropne i nudne'', a nie ,, Łał,ale super''. Chcę się uczyć na swoich błedach :). Na razie napiszę kilka rozdziałów, a jeśli będą pozytywne komentarze będę próbowała regularnie dodawać kolejne rozdziały. Ostrzegam nie jestem mistrzem z ortografii. Info : - Czkawka i inni mają po 19 lat -dzieje się po JWS i po serialu -będzie Hicstrid, ale nie od razu -akcja będzie później -mają sojusz z Albrechtem i Dagurem 1. Sen Czkawka obudził się. Spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył, że dopiero świta. Uznał, że może jeszcze pospać, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Przypomniał sobie co mu się śniło : on, Astrid i jakaś dziewczynka, która wyglądała dokładnie jak Astrid z wyjątkiem oczu. Czkawka uświadomił, że są identyczne jak jego. Dalej stał Stoick wraz z jakąś kobietą [ domyślcie się z jaką ;) ], która wyglądała znajomo jednak nie wiedział dlaczego. Nieopodal Szczerbatek razem z inną Furią ścigali się po łącę. Wszscy wyglądali na radosnych i zadowolonych z życia. Wszscy byli rodziną. Czkawka wiedział, że to tylko sen, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że kiedyś się spełni. On i Astrid założą rodzinę i będą mieli śliczną córeczkę, ojciec znajdzie kobietę swojego życia i będzie z nią szczęśliwy, a Szczerbatek znajdzie inne Nocne Furie i nie będzie już sam. Szczerbatek drzemał sobie spokojnie na swoim legowisku. Jego właściciel pomyślał, że fajnie byłoby być smokiem, mieć spokojne życie jak on. Żadnych kłopotów i zmartwień, po prostu sielanka. Wiesz co Mordko? - po tych słowach smok podniósł głowę i zaczął słuchać - Chyba wolałbym być smokiem niż synem wodza. Macie o wiele łatwiejsze życie. Szczerbatek wstał i przecząco pokręcił głową. Podszedł do swojego pana i polizał go po twarzy. Niestety nawet ulubieniec chłopaka nie mógł mu poprawić na stroju. Czkawka ciągle myślał o tym co czuł do Astrid. Codziennie uświadamiał sobie, że coraz bardziej ją kocha. Nic z jej zachowania jej nie zdradzało. Mogła go kochać, nienawidzić lub zwyczajnie lubić, a on i tak by o tym nie wiedział. Czemu to wszystko jest takie trudne? Naprawdę nie mo... - nie skończył, ponieważ wszedł Stoick. Co jest takie trudne? - spytał podejrzliwie. Eeee... nic, tato. Muszę już iść, Szczerbol domaga się porannego lotu. Prawda? - powiedział zmieszany. Chłopak błyskawicznie wskoczył na smoka i wyleciał przez okno unikając spojrzenia ojca. * * * Stoick wiedział co się dzieje z jego synem. Chłopak się po prostu zakochał. Mógłby się założyć, że wyglądał tak samo gdy spotkał kobietę swojego życia - Valkę. Poczuł smutek, ponieważ strasznie za nią tęsknił. Nie widział jej od 19 lat. W każdym razie wódz chyba wiedział kto zawrócił Czkawce w głowie. Astrid. No cóż, nie chce mi powiedzieć, niech nie mówi. Nie będę naciskał. - powiedział sam do siebie. 2. Tajemnica Gdy tylko Czkawka wyleciał z domu odetchnął z ulgą. Poleciał ze Szczerbatkiem na Smoczą Wyspę na polankę o której wiedział tylko on i jego smok. Gdy wylądowali chłopak ujrzał niecodzienny widok. Po polance chodziła mała Nocna Furia [ smoczyca ]. Była ranna. Chłopak podbiegł do niej i od razu zdobył jej zaufanie. Stwierdził, że ma złamane skrzydło i kilka poważnych ran na grzbiecie. Najwyrażniej zaatakował ją starszy i silniejszy smok. Nie bój się. Zaraz coś zrobimy z tym skrzydłem. - uspokajał smoczycę. Czkawka zaczął zbierać patyki i liany wiszące na drzewach. Z tych materiałów zrobił prowizoryczną szynę. Włożył małego smoczka do koszyka i wrócił na Szczerbatku do domu. Szczerbatek zostań tu i pilnuj małej. Muszę teraz iść do Akademii, ale potem wrócę z podwójną porcją ryb. - powiedział i mrugnął do smoka, a Szczerbatek wydał z siebie ryk radości i zaczął bawić się z małą. Czkawka poszedł na piechotę do Smoczej Akademii, co było dla niego dziwne, bo zazwyczaj leciał na Szczerbatku. Gdy doszedł na miejsce zastał wszystkich na smokach, zwartych i gotowych do zajęć. <Śledzik> Czkawka gdzie twój smok? - spytał się patrząc ze zdziwieniem na trenera. Yyyyy... - próbował wymyślić coś na szybko, ponieważ chciał utrzymać małą Nocną Furię w tajemnicy - Nadwyrężyliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem ogon podczas porannego lotu. To znaczy, że będą dziś zajęcia teorytyczne? - zapytała z nadzieją. O nie! - wrzasnęli jednocześnie. Tak. Zrobimy dzisiaj quiz. - odpowiedział. <Śledzik, Astrid> Super - powiedzieli razem i przybili piątkę. < Sączysmark > To co śliczna będziesz ze mną w drużynie? Zapomnij - odpowiedziała i wykręciła mu rękę. I tak zaczął się quiz. Astrid i Śledzik byli w jednej drużynie, a Sączysmark i bliżniaki w drugiej. Czkawka jak zwykle zadawał pytania i zapisywał punktację. Był trochę rozkojarzony, ponieważ cały czas myślał o Szczerbatku, maluchu i oczywiście o Astrid. W końcu quiz się skończył, który jak zwykle wygrali Śledzik i Astrid. Dobra ja już muszę iść po ry... znaczy się naprawić ogon Szczerbatkowi - szybko się poprawił, ale Astrid spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Czkawka pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i poszedł do magazynu. Wziął największy kosz jaki znalazłi wpakował do niego masę ryb. Ekhem... - chrząknęła, a Czkawka prawie podskoczył na ten dźwięk - Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? - zapytała. Na brodę Odyna, Astrid nie strasz! Spytałam się co robisz z tymi rybami - powiedziała nie zwracając uwagi na to co powiedział. Szczerbatek zgłodniał, więc wziąłem ich trochę więcej - powiedział wymijająco - A teraz muszę już iśc. O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Powiedz co się stało. - powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. No dobra, ale nikomu nie powiesz? - zapytał . Nikomu. No to chodź ze mną. Astrid posłusznie za nim poszła. Doszli do domu Czkawki i po cichu wspięli się do pokoju Czkawki. Gdy weszli do środka Astrid zamurowało. 3. Wyznane uczucia Co to do jasnej... Czy to jest...? - spytała zdziwiona kiedy spostrzegła małego smoka i spojrzała na Czkawkę. Tak, Nocna Furia. Znalazłem ją na Smoczej Wyspie. - odpowiedział. Ją? Czyli to ona? - spytała. Yhm. To dlatego niebyło dzisiaj Szczerbatka, tak? Tak. To jak ją nazwiemy? Może Cloudy? Piękne imię - powiedziała i patrzyła na Czkawkę jakby chciała odczytać jego myśli i poznać jego uczucia. Czkawka odwrócił wzrok. Cloudy i Astrid od razu sobie przypadły do gustu. Zaczęły się bawić itd. Minęło kilka godzin, a Czkawka przyglądał się Astrid ze smutkiem i chociaż próbował przywołać na twarz uśmiech, nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. W końcu Astrid podeszła do Czkawki położyła dłoń na jego ręce. O co chodzi? - spytała - Od jakiegoś czasu jesteś taki smutny. Pytam jako przyjaciółka. No właśnie, przyjaciółka... - odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej smutny. Wstał, pocałował ją i wybiegł z pokoju. Astrid siedziała przez chwilę oniemiała, ale się otrząsnęła z szoku i pognała za Czkawką. Dogoniła go dopiero przy lesie. Gdy go już złapała przyciągnęła i pocałowała. Na ich nie szczęście wszystko zobaczył Pyskacz, który szedł po drewno do lasu. Ale jak to...? - spytał i gapił się na Astrid jak na nieboskie stworzenie - Ty... ja... jak...? Nie myśl, że tylko ty cierpiałeś przez te kilka tygodni. Myślisz, że jak ja się czułam? Czekałam aż wreszcie zrobisz pierwszy ruch. Już traciłam nadzieję - powiedziała ze smutkiem - ale zwyciężyłeś ze strachem i właśnie to w tobie kocham najbardziej. - dokończyła już uśmiechnięta. Ja myślałem... z resztą nie ważne. Ważne, że teraz jesteśmy razem. - powiedział, podszedł do Astrid i ją przytulił. Pyskacz, który patrzył na to z rozdziawionymi ustami w końcu się ruszył i schował za najbliższym domem. Chociaż nic nie słyszał zrozumiał, że jego wychowanek i Astrid są parą. Postanowił, że nie będzie nikomu nic o tym mówić, bo nic nie jest pewne. W tym samym czasie para poszła po smoki. Gdzie lecimy? - spytała. W miejsce gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. - odpowiedział - Poczekaj pójdę po Cloudy - po czym poszedł na górę, ale po chwili wrócił ze smokiem - Już jestem, możemy lecieć. Wsiedli na smoki [ Cloudy siedziała w koszyku ] i polecieli na polankę gdzie Czkawka znalazł smoczycę. Wylądowali i zsiedli ze smoków. Astrid przez chwilę stała i podziwiała widoki, ponieważ polana była na prawdę piękna. Po chwili podeszła do Czkawki i pocałowała go, a on oddał pocałunek. Stali tak kilka minut splecieni, ale ktoś im przerwał. Na polanę wbiegła jakaś osoba, a za nią jakiś smok z nieznanego im gatunku, ale nie wyglądało to jak ucieczka lecz jak zabawa w berka. W końcu smok złapał nieznajomego i zaczęli tarzać się w trawie. Jeździec wstał i zauważył Czkawkę i Astrid. Jeździec był ubrany w niebieski kombinezon i maskę. Podszedła na bezpieczną odległość od pary i przyglądała się im z uwagą. Kiedy spojrzał na Czkawkę znieruchomiał. W końcu zdjął maskę i okazało się, że to kobieta, która przyśniła się chłopakowi. Kto to jest? - spytała z niepokojem Nie wiem, ale chyba nie jest wrogo nastawiona. - odpowiedział 4. Miła niespodzianka Czy my się znamy? - zapytała po chwili milczenia Niekoniecznie. Jesteśmy z Berk. - powiedziała sceptycznie. Z Berk? - spytała z niedowierzaniem, a potem spojrzała na smoki - I tresujecie smoki? Dzięki Czkawce. - odpowiedziała, a jeździec zaczął przyglądać się chłopakowi z jeszcze większą ciekawością. Naprawdę? To nie lada osiągnięcie przekonać Stoicka w jakiejkolwiek kwestii, a już szczególnie do nie zabijania smoków. - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem nie spuszczając wzroku z Czkawki. Tak to prawda. Czasem bywa strasznie męczący. Chwila skąd pani zna mojego ojca?? - spytał, a kobieta wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę zemdleć. Czkawka pobiegł, aby ją przytrzymać, ale ona od razu odzyskała równowagę. Ojca? Twoim ojcem jest ten Stoick? Stoick Ważki, wódz Berk i plemienia Wandali? - spytała z niedowierzaniem. Owszem. Jestem Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka Trzeci, a to Astrid Hofferson. - odpowiedział. Znałam twojego wujka, miły był z niego człowiek. - rzuciła mimochodem. Skąd? Skąd pani jest i kim pani jest? - spytała zaskoczona. Pochodzę z Berk. Jestem Valka, żona Stoicka i twoją matką. - to powiedziawszy zwróciła się do Czkawki. Matką? Tak. Jak byłeś mały porwał mnie Chmuroskok, ale już nigdy nie wróciłam, bo nie chciałam zabijać smoków, tak jak ty. Próbowałam ich przekonać, że to są inteligentne stworzenia, a nie niebezpieczne bestie, ale mnie nie słuchali. - powiedziała ze smutkiem. W oczach Czkawki zebrały się łzy. Valka podeszła do swojego syna i go przytuliła. Astrid obserwowała tę scenę z uśmiechem. Wiedziała, że chłopakowi bardzo brakowało matki, a teraz ją odnalazł. Siedzieli tam i rozmawiali, opowiadali sobie co się z nimi działo przez te 19 lat. Valka, może wróć z nami na Berk. Nie zabijamy już smoków, więc nic nie staje ci na przeszkodzie, a poza tym Stoick nadal jest załamany po twoim zniknięciu. - zaproponowała. Valka przez jakiś czas nie była pewna co do powrotu do domu, ale po jakimś czasie się zgodziła. Gdy dolecieli do Berk, na głównym placu zrobiło się małe zamieszanie na widok nieznanego im smoka i nowego jeźdźca. Z twierdzy wyszedł Stoick i przyglądał się z ciekawością nieznajomym. Gdy wylądowali wódz podszedł do syna. Kto to jest synu? Sam się domyśl. - powiedział z uśmiechem, nieznajomy zdjął maskę. Stoick przez chwilę stał oniemiały, ale w końcu się otrząsnął się, podszedł do kobiety i delikatnie wziął jej rękę jakby chciał się upewnić, że jest prawdziwa. Potem spojrzał w jej oczy i przytulił. Wszyscy patrzyli na tę scenę z rozdziawionymi ustami. Stoick. Valka, tak tęskniłem - szepnął. Ja też. Oboje mieli łzy szczęścia w oczach. Nagle przez tłum zaczął przepychać się Pyskacz. Gdy zobaczył kobietę, stanął jak wryty. Valka... ty,ty żyjesz. Wszyscy spojrzeli najpierw na Pyskacza potem na Valkę, a później na Stoicka. Nagle wszyscy zrozumieli kto przed nimi stoi. Wikingowie zaczęli wiwatować, zrobił się gwar, bo każdy chciał się przywitać z dawną przyjaciółką. Dziękuję za tak miłe przyjęcie, ale dziękujcie Czkawce za to, że ściągnął mnie do domu. - powiedziała, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na chłopaka, a ten poczuł, że się rumieni. To twoja zasługa. - powiedziała i dała mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok. Ty też brałaś w tym udział. - odpowiedział. Nie przesadzaj... To ty zaproponowałaś... - nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu wódz. Przestańcie! - powiedział i wszyscy umilkli. - Ważne, że Valka jest teraz z nami i to dzięki wam. Dziękuję. Hip, hip hura na cześć Czkawki i Astrid! - krzyknął. HIP, HIP HURA! - wrzasnęli. Już nie tylko Czkawka był czerwony, Astrid też mocno się zarumieniła. Stoick podszedł do nich i ich przytulił. A właściwie jak wam się udało znaleźć Valkę? Przez przypadek... Zrobiliśmy z Astrid zawody i dolecieliśmy do Smoczej Wyspy, polecieliśmy na po... A właściwie jak ten smok się nazywa, mamo? - nagle zmienił temat i odszedł do matki razem z Astrid. Wódz zmarszczył czoło i poszedł za nimi. Chmuroskok z gatunku Stormcutter. - odpowiedziała. - Wow. - O jeju. - Jaki on duży. Zrobiło się strasznie głośno i zamieszanie. Astrid podeszła do Czkawki od tyłu i dała mu kuksańca w ramię. Ała. Czy ty zawsze będziesz mnie tak traktować? - zapytał z wyrzutem. Wyrwiemy się stąd? Trochę tu za głośno. A jak zauważą, że nas nie ma? Daj spokój. Są tak podnieceni twoją mamą i Chmuroskokiem, że nic nie zauważą. No dobra. Chodź do Zatoczki. Wyszli cicho z tłumu, wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że obserwuje ich pewna osoba - Pyskacz. 5. Mała sprzeczka i zaręczyny Przez kilka pięknych tygodni udawało im się ukryć, że są razem. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez szpiegowania przez Śledzika i bliźniaków, ale nikt ich nigdy nie nakrył. Korzystali z tymczasowej wolności i chodzili potajemnie na randki, opiekowali się Cloudy itd. Lecz pewnej nocy nie byli zbyt ostrożni i pocałowali się przed kuźnią Pyskacza. Na ich nieszczęście on to zauważył. Wykuśtykał z domu i wymierzył oskarżycielsko palucha w ich stronę. Aha! Wiedziałem, że jesteście razem. Astrid i Czkawka stali oniemiali i gapili się na Pyskacza próbując uświadomić sobie, że ktoś odkrył ich tajemnicę. Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się Czkawka. Ale jak... ? Nie myśl sobie, że jak jesteś dorosły to już ciebie nie obserwuje. A wy nie jesteście szczególnie skryci. - powiedział i nadal pokazywał palcem na parę. Serio? Czy u nas nigdy nie można mieć prywatności? Ty, bliźniaki, Śledzik. Nie można się od was uwolnić. - powiedziała z wyrzutem. Kiedy to rzecz naturalna. Ciekawość zwycięża. No dobrze. Pyskacz już wie i my nic tu nie zdziałamy, ale musisz obiecać Pyskacz, że nikomu o nas nie powiesz. Zgoda? Niech ci będzie, ale jeśli nie oznajmicie, że jesteście razem w ciągu miesiąca to sam im powiem. No dobra. Obiecujesz? Obiecuję. A teraz ja idę do domu i wam też radzę, bo późno. A, Czkawka ojciec cię szukał jakąś godzinę temu, więc teraz jest pewnie nieźle wkurzony. Yhh... No świetnie. Pyskacz odszedł, a Czkawka i Astrid rozeszli się do swoich domów. Chłopak chciał cicho wejść na górę do swojego pokoju, by uniknąć gniewu ojca. Gdy tylko wszedł do domu zastał rodziców, którzy na niego czekali. A o której to się godzinie wraca? - zapytał rozgniewany. Tato! Przerabialiśmy już to. Jestem już dorosły, więc mogę wracać o której chce, z resztą ze Smoczej Wyspy na piechotę wracać nie będę, kiedy Szczerbatek idzie spotkać się z kolegami. - odpowiedział poddenerwowany. Smocza Wyspa? A co ty tam robiłeś, hm? Na Thora! Już ci mówiłem Szczerbatek spotyka się tam z kolegami. - powiedział jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony. Szczerbatek, tak...? A przypadkiem to nie ty się tam z kimś spotykasz? Valka rozbawiona przyglądała się tej kłótni. Zobaczyła, że Czkawka zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej, co znaczy, że Stoick poruszył zakazany temat. Dobrze chłopcy, przestańcie! Uspokójcie się. Czkawka, wracaj po prostu wcześniej do domu, bo ja i twój ojciec się najzwyczajniej w świecie martwimy. I o nic cię nie oskarżamy. Ok, idę na górę. - odpowiedział już nieco uspokojony. Czkawka poszedł do swojego pokoju i coś sobie uświadomił - za tydzień święto bogini Frigg [ nordycka bogini miłości i małżeństwa ]. Postanowił, że wyzna coś Astrid. Od razu wziął się do roboty. Przez cały tydzień ciężko pracował. Zrobił jej złoty pierścionek z rubinem oraz naszyjnik i bransoletkę do kompletu. Zaprosił Astrid na polankę gdzie się spotykali w tajemnicy. Czkawka zabrał ją na romantyczny spacer i kiedy dotarli do klifu uklęknął przed nią i wyciągnął pierścionek. Astrid, czy zechciałabyś zostać moją żoną? Oczywiście, że tak! - powiedziała i pocałowała go. Tak się ciesze. Proszę, to dla ciebie. - powiedział i wręczył jej pozostałe prezenty. Są piękne, dziękuję. 6. Ogłoszenia W tym samym czasie... Stoick i Valka spacerowali sobie po pięknej polanie. Valka w końcu wszystko opowiedziała swojemu małżonkowi, co się z nią działo i jak ją tu znaleźli, ponieważ wcześniej nie było na to czasu gdyż wódz był bardzo zajęty. Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że oni byli tu razem kiedy cię znaleźli? - zapytał rozeźony. - Wiedziałem, że coś się kroi. - dodał już z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jeśli już o nich mowa, czy to nie oni są tam na klifie? Taaa... Chyba masz rację, nie widać ich twarzy, ale założę się, że to oni. Cieka... - nie dokończył, bo przerwała mu Valka. Stoick! Patrz! Co on robi? - powiedziała i pokazała na chłopaka, który właśnie klękał przed dziewczyną. No nie wiem... On chyba klę... Aaaaa! On jej się oświadcza! - wrzasnął z radości. - Ubiję go, czemu nic nam nie powiedział?! - powiedział cały w skowronkach. Spójrz! Zgodziła się. - krzyknęła i przytuliła się do męża. - Co za szcęście. Jak najbardziej. W końcu mogę iść na emeryturę i zwalić obowiązki wodza na Czkawkę. Stoick! - powiedziała z oburzeniem, ale i rozbawieniem. * * * Czkawka? Hmm? Wiesz, że twoi rodzice tam stoją i nas obgadują, no nie? Tak, zauważyłem. Jest jeden plus tej sytuacji. Serio? - spytała i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Tak, nie musimy im już tego mówić, że się zaręczyliśmy. W sumie racja. Gdy tylko Stoick i Valka nie patrzyli, Astrid i Czkawka wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli do Zatoczki. Spędzili tam piękny wieczór. Nagle Astrid zaczęła całować Czkawkę, a chłopak oddał pocałunek. Spędzili razem bardzo upojną noc. Po pewnym czasie zasnęli w swoich ramionach. W końcu nastał ranek. Astrid się obudziła i zobaczyła, że leży w trawie razem z Czkawką, który obejmował ją ramieniem i patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie ostatnią noc. Czkawka? Tak Astrid? To była najpiękniejsza noc w moim życiu. Na pewno będzie ich więcej. - powiedział i pocałował swoją narzeczoną. Na pewno, ale musimy już wracać. Mam niejasne przeczucie, że nie wrócimy nie zauważeni. - powiedział ze śmiechem. Po tych słowach weszli na smoki i polecieli do wioski. Gdy wylądowali na dziedzińcu zobaczyli, że na podium stoją rodzice Czkawki cali roześmiani. Na bokach dziedzińca stały rozstawione długie stoły, które uginały się pod ciężarem jedzenia i picia. Gdy tylko wódz zobaczył syna zwrócił się do Pyskacza, który stał nieopodal. W końcu kowal zadął w róg, którym zwoływano wszystkich wikingów z wioski na specjalne ogłoszenia. Nagle ze wszystkich stron zaczęli napływać mieszkańcy ciekawi co się tym razem stało. A nie mówiłem? - powiedział roześmiany. Tak, tak mówiłeś. Mają przewagę liczebną. Co robimy? - odpowiedziała i parsknęła śmiechem. Nic. Jak ojciec się zaweźmie to nie ma zmiłuj. Dobrze o tym wiesz. - teraz chłopak się po prostu śmiał. Tak, wiem. Tylko czemu się, aż tak śmiejesz? Ponieważ... - nie dokończył, bo znowu zaczął się śmiać. - Bo właśnie sobie wyobrażam ich miny gdy się dowiedzą, że jesteśmy razem. Mina Sączysmarka... - powiedziała i znowu wybuchła śmiechem. - Ja po prostu nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. Uwaga! Uwaga! - powiedział nagle Stoick. - Chciałbym wznieść toast za narzeczonych... - tu zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, a wszyscy dookoła ucichli z wyjątkiem pary, która próbowała stłumić śmiech, ale nie bardzo im to wychodziło. Niektórzy patrzyli na nich zdziwieni, ale po chwili odwracali wzrok i patrzyli wyczękująco na swojego wodza. - ... Czkawkę i Astrid! - dokończył wódz. Po tych słowach zapadła głucha cisza i wszyscy spojrzeli na chichoczącą parę. Nagle wszyscy zacęli wiwatować, śmiać się, rozmawiać itp. Znajomi, przyjaciele, rodzina chcieli pogratulować młodej parze, która pokładała się ze śmiechu. Czkawka zauważył, że gdzie niegdzie w tłumie ludzie dają sobie różne rzeczy np. Gruby oddał Wiadru owcę albo Podłosmark dał Phlegmie wiadro ryb. <Śledzik> Czemu się tak śmiejecie? - zapytał zdezorientowany. A nic... tak tylko... Śmieszne mieliście miny. - powiedziała uspokajając się nieco. < Sączysmark > Ja mam lepsze pytanie. Dlaczego nam nie powiedzieliście. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - powiedział z wyrzutem. Bo jesteśmy. Po prostu chcieliśmy się nacieszyć wolnością póki to możliwe, bo Pyskacz wcześniej czy później by nas wydał. - odpowiedział mu już uspokojony. <Śledzik> Chwila, chwila... To Pyskacz wiedział, a my nie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. To zupełnie inna historia. Pyskacz złapał nas jakiś tydzień temu jak wracaliśmy do domu, ale obiecał, że nas nie wsypie. Co w przypadku Pyskacza oznaczało jakieś 2... no może 3 tygodnie. - powiedziała i wybuchła śmiechem, a wszyscy dookoła zrobili to samo. No... w każdym razie życzymy wam szczęścia na nowej drodze życia. Ej! Ja to chciałam powiedzieć. - zaczęła jak zwykle kłótnię. Ale ja to powiedziałem. Ha, ha, ha! A chcesz w nos? No jasne, że chcę! - powiedział, a Szpadka przywaliła mu z całej siły w twarz poczym bliżniaki zaczęły się bić. A tak przy okazji. O co chodzi z tymi podarkami czy czymś takim? < Sączysmark > Chodzi ci o zakłady tak? Jakie zakłady? - spytała zdezorientowana. <Śledzik> No... bo widzicie. Ludzie zaczęli się zakładać oto czy jesteście parą... No i skoro już nią oficjalnie jesteście zakłady się skończyły. O bogowie... - powiedział i przewrócił oczami. - Serio? Czyli Gruby przegrał z Wiadrem, a Podłosmark z Phlegmą? < Sączysmark > No, mniej więcej. Mówiłem ojcu żeby obstawiał, że jesteście parą, ale on oczywiście nie słuchał. Ok, ok. Koniec tematu. Teraz świętujemy i mamy być w dobrych humorach. Jasne? Jasne. Wszyscy świętowali przez kilka godzin. Podczas rozmowy na Sączysmarka nagle wpadła jakaś dziewczyna i go przewróciła. Była bardzo ładna. Miała mleczną cerę, czekoladowe włosy i tak brązowe oczy, że prawie czarne. Była średniego wzrostu, ciut niższa od Sączysmarka; była drobna i zgrabna. Poruszała się z gracją z lekko podniesionym podbródkiem, wydawała się urodzoną tancerką. Och... Bardzo cię przepraszam. Nic ci się nie stało? - powiedziała i podała rękę żeby pomóc wstać chłopakowi. < Sączysmark > Nie nic, nic. - powiedział, wstając. Na pewno nic ci się nie stało? To było niechcący. < Sączysmark > Na pewno nie zrobiłaś tego celowo. Jestem Sączysmark. - powiedział, a przyjaciele którzy byli świadkami tego zdarzenia patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela, zastanawiając się czy ktoś go przypadkiem nie podmienił. Miło mi. Jestem Lara. - odpowiedziała i strzepnęła z ramienia Sączysmarka pyłek. < Sączysmark > Piękne imię. - powiedział, a dziewczyna nieco się speszyła. Dziękuję. Ee... Ja muszę już muszę iść. Do zobaczenia. < Sączysmark > Do zobaczenia. - gdy to powiedział dziewczyna odeszła, a on patrzył maślanym wzrokiem jak odchodziła. W końcu odwrócił się i spojrzał na twarze swoich przyjaciół. - No co? <Śledzik> Ty... ty... - jąkał się, ponieważ widok młodego Jorgensona tak się zachowującego nie spotykało się codziennie. - Ty z nią normalnie rozmawiałeś... < Sączysmark > O co ci chodzi? No jasne, że normalnie z nią rozmawiałem. No bo ty... normalnie to jakoś tak, że... właściwie to podam przykład : Hej ślicznotko, jestem super Sączysmark. Chciałabyś się ze mną umówić? < Sączysmark > Co? Ja tak nie mówię. - powiedział, a gdy spojrzał na twarze swoich przyjaciół coś zrozumiał. - Ale serio? Ja tak mówiłem? - zapytał niedowierzając. Tak, tak mniejwięcej mówiłeś. <Śledzik> Co sprawiło u ciebie taką zmianę? Szok po tym jak się dowiedziałeś, że nie możesz już bezkarnie podrywać Astrid? - zapytał, a Sączysmark spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem jakby do niego nie docierało to co do niego mówi. Nie. Coś czuję, że to nie to. On się chyba zakochał. - szepnął do reszty przyjaciół, tak żeby go nie usłyszał chlopak. - No spójrzcie na niego. Widzieliście jak się patrzył na tę Larę? - dokończył. No coś ty. Sączysmark? Zakochany? Czy ty to sobie wyobrażasz? - odszepnął. Wiesz... Wszystko jest możliwe. Nawet Sączysmark może się zakochać. W końcu musiał nadejść ten mome... - szepnął, ale nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu Sączysmark, który najwyrażniej otrząsnął się z transu. < Sączysmark > O czym wy tam szeptacie? - zapytał groźnie. A o niczym... < Sączysmark > Gdyby nie to, że niezbyt dobrze się czuję to bym z was to wydusił. - powiedział. - A teraz już pójdę do domu, bo jak już powiedziałem źle się czuję. - dokończył i odszedł, po drodze rozglądał się nieprzytomnie po tłumie jakby ,, kogoś szukał '' . A nie mówiłem? Powiedział, że ,, źle się czuje . To pierwszy znak. No dobra. Może nawet Sączysmark się może zakochać co jest rzeczą tak niezwykłą jak żółta Nocna Furia, która oczywiście nie istnieje. Przyjaciele jeszcze długo rozprawiali o Sączysmarku i Larze, o prawdopodobieństwu, że Lara odwzajemnia uczucia Smarka... itd., itd. W końcu zrobiło się ciemno, ale ciągle ucztowano i świętowano. Dobra, dobra. Wszyscy świetnie się bawiliśmy, ale już późno, więc wracajmy do domów. - powiedział, a przez tłum przetoczył się jęk niezadowolenia, ale nikt nie dyskutował z wodzem. Czkawka i Astrid chcieli wymknąć się razem z innymi, ale Stoick był szybszy, zastąpił im drogę i złapał za ramiona. Co to, to nie. Wy idziecie ze mną i z Valką. - powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. No dobra. A skąd w ogóle wiecie, że chcieliśmy sobie stąd iść, hm? - zapytał naburmuszony. Czkawka, my też byliśmy w waszym wieku. Pfff... C.D.N. Zawieszam bloga od 13 do 23 lipca bloga, bo wyjeżdżam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach